Ben 10,000: Omni Asylum/ Stage 3 Traveling/Punch
Ben takes his fist and runs up to a goon. He knocks him down, flipping him over and kicking him to the ground before twisting his arms. Another goon shows up and Ben kicks him, before twisting and punching him in the fast. A third goon appears and tackles Ben. Ben flips him over, then kicks him the groin, knocks him down in the gut and punches him in the face, sending him to the wall. Two more goons show up and punch Ben, but he jumps up and roundhouse kicks them to the ground before breaking their arms. He then jumps up on the wall, and kicks 5 more down. He grabs one of the items he took, and throws it. The sphere he threw sends out an electrical current, shocking the rest of the inmates as they fall down. New: Trophy - First 50 Goons Defeated Ben picks up one of them, and throws them againest the wall. " Where's Khyber? " " Khyber? Cyber... Diaper! " " Where. Is. He?!?! " Ben shouts. " He's... Cyber... 3rd floor... Diaper the Khyber... 3rd room... " " How do I get up there? " The Inmate laughs as Ben shoves up to the wall. " HOW do I get up there? " " Elly, Elly... love the elly... " Ben lets go, and sends him to the ground. Looking around, he thinks to himself. As he looks around, he sees a sword and a crown. In another cell, he sees another cell with the words BEN BEN BEN BEN BEN all over it. Moving along, he comes to a conclusion. " Elly... Elevator. " Enter: Pentitentiary Maps " The Elevator was right in front of me. I need to be more aware of my surroundings. " Exit: Pentitentiary Maps He runs around going back the way he came, till he reaches the doors. He turns around, and sees the Elevator. He attempts to open it, but a voice says: " Card Neccisary. " Looking around, Ben runs back towards the knocked out goons, and goes into different cells. He sees two goons and fights them. As he reaches for his trix, one of the goons punch him. He kicks the goon down and then punches the other one in the face. He then looks around, and exits, going the same way. He looks in multiple cells, till he sees two plumbers, trapped inside. He takes out the Plumber Badge and accesses it. Enter: Decoding On the hologram is a password. The password for the cell is: ORIGINAL. Exit: Decoding He opens the cell, and walks to the guards. " Ben Tennyson! Thank God, you're here. " " Yes. I am. What's going on? " Ben asks. " Viglax. He took down the guards, let out all the crazies with the help of Psyphon. Psychobos trapped us in here and started heading for the Control Tower. " one of the Plumber Guards says. " I got Psychobos taken care of. Where's Khyber's cell? " " Khyber? Uh... third floor. Cell 3C. " the second one says. " I also need a key card to get into the Elevator. Its built so no inmates can get on. " " I know " starts the first one, " Here's my card. " The Plumber gives you a card, and you put it into your pocket. " Thanks. Keep watch of the inmates. It's dangerous on the Island now. " Ben runs out of the cell, and goes back to the Elevator. He slides the card on a slid, and the doors open. Ben walks in, and presses the 3 button. Click Here to Continue.png|link=Ben 10,000: Omni Asylum/ Fight Khyber